


A Silent Record

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: After The Ending, The Ending Series - Lindsey Fairleigh & Lindsey Pogue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An entry from Dani's diary where she writes a letter to Zoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Silent Record

**_Dear Zoe,_**

_I keep writing even though I don’t even know if I’m going to see you again. I know that you and Jason – and probably Chris and Ky – are going out of your minds trying to figure out what happened to me after I started screaming. I’m not even sure all of this is real, but the best way to come is to keep a record of everything. It certainly seemed to work before I left my laptop behind with Chris when I ran away from them to protect them._

_God, Zo, all of that seems like so long ago, and yet it wasn’t that long ago. After my watch’s battery died, it got hard to keep track of the actual time._

_First, though, I need you to do something for me. I need you to take care of Jason and go easy on him about me. I know that he was hard to deal with when we were growing up, but the look in his eyes when he found me in my apartment almost dead was something that I don’t know if I will ever forget. He was so scared for me, for you… for everyone. As much as we know we’ve changed, Jason has, too. And, well, besides me, you’re the only family he has left and he needs you every bit as much as you need him._

_Ok, as for what has happened to me… I don’t have any fucking clue. Don’t you dare tell the others that I said that. I think it might shock Ky that I know that word. He thinks that I’m fragile and innocent and someone he has to look out for. He’s protective like Harper is of you._

_Anyway, back to what happened to me after I left Jason’s tent. I was going into the trees to pee when I was suddenly surrounded by people I’d never seen before. They weren’t crazies because they had weapons and were dressed in military camouflage. I tried to fight and I know I did some damage before I got hit over the head. Next thing I know… well, I’m in Indiana. Jack’s with me, too._

_No, Zo. I don’t know what happened or how I got from there to here. But this place… there’s been no virus and there are people from other worlds that are here. There are people from Harry Potter here – no, I’m not hallucinating and I haven’t been drugged. They’re real._

_There are a couple of people that seem to be from worlds like ours. One of them, Darryl, his world had a Virus, too, and then the Walkers – their word for zombies – came. I don’t have all of the details on the world Georgia and Shaun are from, but we think the only world that may have it worse than one of ours is a world where they make kids kill each other for the entertainment of those in power. Can you believe that? They make kids kill each other!_

_I’ve talked to Darryl a couple of him times and he seems ok – stop that. I know what look you’re giving me. But he understands what it was like to suddenly have everyone and everything you cared for stripped from you._

_I miss you, Zo and I’m doing everything I can to find my way back to where I belong. The people in charge tried to give me an apartment, but no thanks. If I never have to enter another apartment complex, I’ll be happy. No, I’ve got a tent and some supplies at the edge of the woods. They have a WalMart and electricity, so if I need more supplies, I can just go get them. I’m so glad that Jason’s unit taught me so much about looking after myself and all of the time I spent hiding and scavenging after I left them because of CeCe has really come in handy._

_I haven’t told anyone about my Ability, yet, and I don’t know if I will. I’ve been honest that our virus changed us, but I just haven’t gone into all of the details about it. Some did ask me questions about if we could infect others or if we would become Crazies after we died like their Walkers and Zombies. Oh, Zo, I hope not. I think dying and then sitting back up as a Crazy would just be too much for me to handle. I don’t want to die… but I don’t want to be like them, either._

_I’m going to end this now, because I’m crying and Jack is getting upset._

_I hope to see you, soon, Zo._

_Until then._

_**Love,  
Dani** _


End file.
